The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data decoding.
Various storage systems include data processing circuitry implemented with a data decoding circuit. In some cases, the data decoding circuit operates on a very large codeword that includes a number of parity bits. This decoding process typically stores an entire codeword including parity bits. Such storage demands large storage circuits which consume both semiconductor area and power. The problem is further exacerbated where non-binary decoding is performed where each symbol has a number of possible values that are each associated with respective probability values.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.